Meerkat List
This is a list of all the Meerkats, plus an images and some important facts, that are in the YPro Meerkat Project. As of April 12, 2010 there are a total of 87 Meerkats that are in the Project. Aphrodite01.jpg|'Aphrodite' was named after the famous Greek god for being both beautiful and smart.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Aphrodite_Lerenity Cyber_Lerenity02.jpg|'Cyber' had mated with Aphrodite for the YVPro Meerkat Project was started.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Cyber_Lerenity Kerenesis_Lerenity.JPG|'Kerenesis' was blind in her right eye when she was a couple months old, but recovered her vision. Mozley_Lerenity.JPG|'Mozley' died while saving her nephew.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Mozley_Lerenity Copy of Pluto_Falcon.jpg|'Pluto' is always seen with an unknown female when the group is out foraging. Pink_Lerenity.JPG|'Pink' is Aphrodite's oldest daughter, alongside her twin sister Rollerchue.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Pink_Lerenity Falcon_Lerenity02.jpg|'Falcon' had almost died when a martial eagle was in the territory. Rollerchue.jpg|'Rollerchue' taught her younger sister Rosie how to stand on her hind legs, and also to forage.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Rollerchue_Lerenity Missy Lu.jpg|'Missy Lu'' was the first dominant female of the Reculus Mob. She only had one surviving litter. Roxine_Reculus.jpg|'Roxine' had a litter during the reign of Missy Lu's dominancy, but they were killed. Maxine02.jpg|'Maxine' took dominance when her sister Missy Lu was predated. Jonas01.jpg|'Jonas' has been dominant male since the beginning of the Reculus Mob. Carlton_Reculus01.jpg|'Carlton' is a very jealous male. He is always seen trying to attack Jonas when it comes to leading the group. Martini_Reculus.jpg|'Martini' is very jealous of the dominant female Maxine, just like Carlton, but she is very submissive and hypocritical when it comes to kissing up to Maxine. Brooke_Lerenity.JPG|'Brooke' is a very shy meerkat, although he was very brave as a pup.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Brooke_Lerenity Robini.jpg|'Robini' is also known as the smiling Meerkat.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/ Oey..jpg|'O'Sarian' is very close to her father Cyber and is always seen cuddling up with him. Phyphy_Lerenity.jpg|'Phyphy' is the most curious of the litter. She investigated with a branch, bugs, and digging when she first came out of the burrow.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Phyphy_Lerenity Kimal_Reculus.jpg|'Kimal' joined the group as a young rover. Pom2x.jpg|'Pom-Pom Churi' doesn't have any hair on the tip of her tail.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Pom-Pom_Churi_Reculus Witten01.jpg|'Witten' joined the Lerenity Mob after wandering away from his group while the Reculus Mob was raiding the Lerenity's burrow,|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Witten_Reculus Arnold_Injured.jpg|'Arnold' was injured by Carlton, when Carlton challenged Jonas for dominance, and attacked him for being related to Jonas.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Arnold_Reculus San_Diego02.jpg|'San Diego' has a habit of eating sand, and just spitting everything out but the prey, if he catches any.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/San_Diego_Reculus Cherry-Rat Looking.jpg|'Cherry' looked like a kangaroo rat when she was first born.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Cherry_Reculus Elexus_Dacir.jpg|'Elexus's' first litter (atleast, most of it) was killed because of her sister Lazette. So she had to evict her. Sputnik01.jpg|'Sputnik' was given to the YVPro Meerkat Project from the a Zoo, because all the members in the group were related to him, and they wanted to prevent inbreeding. JoeyJoeyROLL.jpg|'Joey' is the brother of Stitch, dominant male of the Dacir Mob. Joey is possibly going to be the dominant male of the Valerie Mob. Lazette01.jpg|'Lazette' was impregnated by the dominant male of the Lerenity Mob, Cyber. ValerieB41.jpg|'Valerie' is possibly going to start her own mob, along Joey, brother of Dacir dominant male, Joey. MaybeInLove01.jpg|'Maybelline' has a crush on Stitch, and has tried mating with him, multiple times. But, he always rejects it. 269088956.jpg|'Chunky Bro' is the smallest of all the adult male meerkats. He is only 7 inches tall. BlueB01.jpg|'Blue Bonnette' is the shyest and less tamed of the group. She is still scared of human contact. AnnaAndKJay02.JPG|'Annabelle' and Kimberly Jay are two females from the Lerenity Mob. They try to stay together, and they barely ever do anything with the group being very scared. Stitch02.jpg|'Stitch' is the dominant male of the newly formed Dacir Mob. Kappa02.jpg|'Kappa Mikey' has a tendency of alarming the group as if there is a predator, for no reason, or if he sees something like a moving leaf, or mosquitoes. RembelL01.jpg|'Rembel' was born in Aphrodite's 3rd litter. He was known as the "baby of the group" for the first few months of his life.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Rembel_Lerenity Rhoda.jpg|'Rhoda' is the daughter of Aphrodite. She has a lot of characteristics as her older sister Artemis, since she is brave, and really caring.|link=http://yvmeerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Rhoda_Lerenity Copy of 3 Kerenesis Pups.jpg|'Tarzan, Thumper,' and Hollieth Vast were born in Kerenesis's 2nd litter. The three were five of the pups that she gave birth, but the other two died during an intruder raid. 5-6 Mozley Pups.jpg|'Theseus, Rhea, Chloe, Amanella, Mango,' and Krochene were born in Mozley's first litter. Mango wasn't in the picture shown, she was busy foraging with the group. Category:YVMeerkat Content